When You Left
by Too Insane For You
Summary: It has been 5 years since Hermione Granger has left the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy sits at his desk, looking through headlines about her and sighing at the idiocy of people. He misses her but he has long dismissed the thought of her coming back. It only pains him more. Is there hope for a better tomorrow without her or will they, finally, find each other? DHr. Other friendships.
1. Worries and Mourning

_Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter. If I did, this ship would have sailed a long time ago. And the fandom wouldn't be as good as it is. Hehe._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Hermione Granger: 5 Years to the Day_

_The Truth Behind War Heroine's Disappearance: EXCLUSIVE_

_Ginny Weasley-turned-Potter: Defensive About Best Friend's Disappearance_

Draco Malfoy sighs as he looks at the headlines. February 2nd, 5 years ago, was when Hermione Granger had left the Wizarding World. _And never came back._ It shocked the world, obviously, that the beloved Gryffindor Princess went away, only 4 years after the war. There had been many speculations as to why, those ranging from depression and the fear of the war that never left up to the most outrageous, that being she was secretly Voldemort's mistress and was looking for ways to resurrect her lover.

The media, and, by extension, the entire wizarding world, can be very, very stupid, he decides.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy calls him from his study, "you have visitors. They're in the drawing room."

"Thank you, Mother," he tells her, "I'll be down shortly." After a brief nod from her, Narcissa leaves. Draco stifles a yawn, having been awake the entire night, devouring his paperwork to get his mind off of things. It has been a particularly stressful week for the company, with new deals and all. He closes his eyes for a minute before deciding it was time to entertain his guests.

He walks slowly, getting a pretty clear idea who his guests were. This was further confirmed when he entered the drawing room and a pair of chubby arms wrapped around his leg.

"Unclwe Dwaco," little Lily Potter smiles at him. He smiles, like he hasn't smiled in days, and picks her up.

"Hey there, princess," he greets the little baby in his arms, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Here are your drinks," says Narcissa as she enters the room, with a tray of tea, condiments and four mugs alongside a platter of beautifully-decorated cookies. She places the tray on the table and sits on a nearby chair.

"Thanks," Ginny says as her husband of eight years poured some chamomile into a mug and added 2 sugars, just as he liked.

"The garden looks wonderful, Narcissa," Luna adds, getting a cookie. Albus, sitting on his mother's lap, asks Harry to give him a cookie, which Harry, to the glee of his son, does.

"Thank you, I've worked very hard on it, actually, the roses were particularly difficult to grow but I managed."

"Really, Narcissa, you should go by the house sometimes and help me with gardening. Merlin knows I was not born with a green thumb," Ginny smiles. How they forgot about their differences and managed to become friends was beyond him, in all honesty. It was rather fun, actually, being friends with Potter and his gang. He sure as hell knew they helped him recover from the war amongst many, other things.

"Well, I do really have to get going. Amelia Parkinson does not like to be kept waiting. It was lovely seeing all of you," Narcissa smiles at the trio of adults sitting in front of her, whom give her warm smiles in return. She kisses the two, much younger children on the head and Draco, on the cheek. "I'll be back by 6. Tell your father that if he wishes for anything, he can send an owl. I'm sure it will know where to find me."

"Okay, Mum," he tells her and watches her head of the exit. He sits down and places Lily on his lap.

"We missed you, Draco, well, Ginny did. I didn't," Draco laughs at this. Harry, never one to lose his masculinity, adds, "You weren't there for lunch yesterday."

"Sorry," he smiles apologetically at Ginny first and then Harry. "It's been a tough week. I hope it went well without me there, still. Where's James?"

"Well, when we received your owl, we called Ron instead. He brought some of his friends so it was fine, I guess. To answer your question, James is staying over at George's, spending time with his cousins and such," Ginny tells him.

"We didn't have a chance to see you and Harry debate over something shallow, though, which is always fun," Luna tells them and he manages to chuckle a bit. Harry and Ginny laugh.

Harry and Ginny Potter, alongside Luna Lovegood, have been his friends for years now. It was not an open friendship, per se. They liked their privacy, as did Draco. They probably would make up something crazy again, he was sure. Whether it be about Potter being gay and fancying him (possibly vice-versa) or he being a suck-up git who just wants to be in the good side of the world by being civil to the "Chosen One." In the media's eyes, they were simply in a truce. Behind closed doors, however, were buying gifts for the kids and going over to their home when he had time. He still managed his own group of his friends separate from them - as did Harry, Luna and Ginny though they remained a very close, nonetheless.

Despite what had happened in the war and in their school years, they managed to forget about the past and accept him. 6 years later, he ate lunch with the Potters and Luna at least twice a month. Those lunches were brief, as he and Potter were very busy men but they were fun, nonetheless. At times, they even assigned Draco to babysit the two rascals they call their sons and, occasionally, an angel who they claim to be their daughter (Draco still had his doubts).

"Yeah, we still haven't decided if following a Muggle Justice System would be a good idea," Harry tells him.

"Stop being a git, Potter," he smirks, "you know I'm right when I say that following a Muggle justice system wouldn't budge."

"Oh, please, Malfoy," Harry teases, "a Muggle justice system is fine. It's been worked out by Muggle authorities for ages now."

"Keyword: Muggle," Although Draco Malfoy does not hold any form of prejudice amongst Muggles and Muggle-borns anymore, he still didn't trust their, meaning Muggles alone, way of thinking.

"Anyway," Ginny adds before Harry could retort and start another hour-long debate (Salazar knows they've had too much of that already), "we didn't come here for that, did we, love?"

Harry laughs, "I believe not."

"We're really worried about you, Draco," Luna tells him.

"It was one lunch, guys, and I was busy," he tells them. Lily is now asleep on his lap. He adjusts his position to make the child more comfortable.

"The lunch before that, you were really distracted," Harry tells him, "and you didn't even come to the Children's League Quidditch game."

"We don't go there together all the time, Potter," he reminds him, playfully using his last name as he did when they were young.

"Draco, please," Luna butted in, "they were looking for a substitute Seeker. Rowena Ravenclaw knows you would be the first to volunteer even if you're too old to. Just because James would have loved it. And, well, you just want to win, regardless."

"Uncle Draco, can I play outside?" Albus asks his uncle, after eating most of the cookies on the platter.

"Ask your Mom."

"Mom, can I play outside?"

"Ask your Dad."

"Dad, can I play outside?"

"Ask Uncle Draco."

"Aunt Luna, can I play outside?"

"Okay but make sure to stay away from gigglypuffs. They tend to cause rashes."

"Yey!"

"I told you to ask your uncle."

"Uncle Draco, Aunt Luna agreed," Albus was clearly getting impatient.

"What if I say no?" He challenged the kid.

"I'm going to go out anyways."

"Fine but make sure to have Vicky with you." Vicky, having heard her name called by her Master, came.

"Is something wrong, Master Draco?"

"Bring the spawn of Potter-"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"-to the field. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. He may use my toy broom when I was younger, if he wishes."

"Make sure he stays away from the gigglypuffs," Luna adds.

"How could I forget? Make sure he stays away from, er-"

"Gigglypuffs."

"Yes, gigglypuffs," Years of friendship have taught him that there is no point in arguing with Luna - bless her soul - Lovegood.

"Is that all, Master Draco?"

"Yes. Go along then, Albus."

Albus rushed outside, happy to be away from the bore that is adult talk. Draco smiled as he watched his nephew go out the door, jumping and smiling.

"He is your child, Potter," Draco remarks as Albus exits to the field. "He's as stubborn as you are."

"Well, at least we're sure the Gryffindor legacy will stay," Ginny tells him matter-of-factly.

"I think he takes after you, actually," Harry says and Draco smiles. "He'll probably be in Slytherin, that boy."

"So," Draco asks, "is there any particular reason why you came or do you just want to visit an old friend?"

Luna sighs, "Draco, we're worried. We all know that you do _this _during these months."

"_This?_" Draco inquires, not sure what they were referring to. "You're all mad. I don't know what you mean by _'this.'_"

"_This!_" Ginny says, "You lose yourself, Draco. You devour paperwork and don't talk to us for weeks and then you go about as if everything is normal!"

"Look, Ginny-" Draco tries to say.

"Draco! I know you're upset about Hermione!" Ginny stands and almost shouts and Harry tries to calm her down. "But you have a life, too, you know. We're upset about it, too. Harry is. Luna is. A lot of people are upset, too."

"Ginerva," Draco snaps, "I'm sorry if I'm a git, okay?" He is angry but refuses to shout, knowing that the child on his lap will wake. "But this is how I mourn. You don't know what I've lost!"

"I loved her, too, Draco!" Ginny says harshly. He sees her eyes get teary. But she does not cry. She abruptly sits down and tries to compose herself. After a few moments of silence, she says, again, "I loved her, too."

"I-," Draco tries to say. Over the years of their friendship, Draco's hot-headedness has somehow subsided. This month was particularly tough on everyone, especially those who are close to Hermione. They tend to snap easily, cry easily. They would never admit it, but they're all just broken about Hermione leaving. Some would devour in work, like Harry and Draco. Others would stay in - be alone at home with family, like Ginny and Luna. Some would play Quidditch in a remarkable record, most times, everyday, until one's muscles gave in to the exhaustion and, by then, he would just sleep through it all, like Ron Weasley. Others liked to read, like Longbottom.

There are quite a number of ways to mourn Hermione Granger, he thinks.

"Look, mate," Harry says, "you know that I get what you're doing but this is outrageous. You haven't eaten. You haven't gotten out. You have to try to move on, Draco. It's tough but we're all trying."

Draco sighs, instead of arguing, he picks up Baby Lily, rocking her gently although he doesn't need to.

"We talked to Narcissa, too," he tells her, "she tells me you haven't eaten anything the entire day."

"I don't have the appetite."

"Draco, you have to eat something," Luna tells him.

"I know. I'll get over this, really. I have for the last 5 years," he tells them and hands Baby Lily to Ginny, "but, for now, I want to be alone. I'll ring you later, Harry, if you want me to."

"Sure, mate," Harry tells him, standing up and going near him. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you have to take care of yourself. Hermione would not want this. She wouldn't." His hand drops.

Draco looks at Harry for a moment, his eyes growing tired. Harry reminds him so much of Hermione - so, so much. "I'm sorry," he says before apparating out of the room.

Harry Potter sighs as Draco Malfoy leaves, probably to his study.

"Vicky?" Ginny calls. After a few seconds, they hear a small pop.

"Yes, Madam Potter?"

"Ginny is fine, Vicky. I've told you."

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Ginny?"

"Please tell Albus to pack up. It's time to go."

"Yes, Mrs. Ginny."

"Thank you, Vicky." The house-elf leaves the room, presumably to Albus Potter.

"I'm really worried, Harry," Ginny tells her husband.

"So am I, Gin. So am I."

"He's taking this the hardest, I'm sure. When he lost Hermione, he almost lost everything," Luna adds.

"I don't exactly want to be reminded, Luna," Ginny tells her. A small pop signalled the entrance of their second child.

"Hello, Mum, Dad, Aunt Luna," Albus says, "are we going so early? Where's Uncle Draco?"

"Up, Master Albus, in his study, Vicky thinks," The house-elf answers.

"Albus will be fine, Vicky," Ginny adds.

"But, Mum, Master Albus sounds so much better," Albus says.

"Albus, it is, Vicky. No questions asked."

"If you say so, Mrs. Ginny."

"But, Mum-"

"No buts. Mum isn't in the mood right now, young man."

"Is it about Uncle Draco?"

The three adults in the room look at each other. Harry sighs and sits on the chair Draco previously occupied. He gestured for his son to go nearer. Albus looks curiously at Harry, wondering why his Uncle wasn't here.

"Albus, Dad has something important to tell you," Harry tells him.

"Is Uncle mad at me? Can I go apologise?"

"No," Harry smiles, "He isn't mad."

"Master Draco loves you dearly," Vicky adds.

"That's true, what Vicky just said," Harry says.

"But you're all worried about Uncle Draco."

"We are."

"I'm worried, too," he tells his father honestly. "Uncle Draco isn't himself lately."

Harry smiles sadly at this. Even his son, whom Draco spoiled rotten, knew something was wrong with his uncle.

"You see, son," Harry says, "sometimes when people lose someone they love, they lose a part of themselves, too, and sometimes they don't ever get that part of themselves back."

"Are you talking about Aunt Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asks, alarmed. Though she has a number of pictures in their home, they have never mentioned her that much in the household. It has always made Ginny and Harry upset, which none of their children liked. They would tell them stories of her, though, at times when they were strong enough. Hermione was a very emotionally tiring topic. They never especially, they were sure, mentioned her relationship with Draco, as respect to him and, of course, to her.

Ginny looks at Luna and receives only a shake of the head in return.

"How did you know about Hermione and your Uncle Draco? Did he tell you?"

"No," says Albus, "but one time when James and I were over because you and Mum had to attend to things, we slept next to Uncle Draco's room. I had a bad dream and James wouldn't wake up so I went to Uncle Draco's room instead. He was crying in his sleep, Dad, and he kept saying Auntie Hermione's name."

"What did you do, Al?" Luna asks, alarmed.

"Well, I knew he was having a bad dream, so I jumped on his bed and he woke up and sat up immediately. He looked scared, Dad, like something would attack him. He saw me and asked me what was wrong. I hugged him and he cried but only a little bit because he fell asleep again. I guess he was tired. I just asked Vicky for a cup of milk and went back to bed. Don't tell him I told you though," Albus begs, "I promised him I wouldn't and he said he would give me a new broom if I never told anyone."

Ginny is teary-eyed, as is Luna. Harry has a frown on his face, but it wasn't quite the same frown Albus would see whenever he broke a plate. It looks sad and worried.

"Vicky, is this the only time this has happened?"

"No, Mrs. Ginny."

The three adults sigh and Ginny almost begs Merlin for the pain to stop - for Draco, for Harry, for Luna, for her, for everyone.

"Dad?" Albus asks. "Does Uncle Draco love Auntie Hermione?"

"Yes, Al. He loves her - very, very much."

* * *

_Okay. So I know it's terrible. (Please don't rub it in.) But this is my first Dramione. _

_I hope you guys liked it! _

_I think the 2nd chapter's coming out tomorrow! *wink* _

**_Reviews, Favorites and Follows are strongly appreciated! (Mostly reviews though! I love reading reviews from you guys!)_**

**_(I didn't change much, just verb tenses 03/27/15)_**


	2. Memories and Firewhisky

_I do not own Harry Potter. *sobs*_

* * *

Draco sits at his desk once more, his third cup of firewhisky at hand. 5 years had not been enough to make him move on with his life. It was not enough to forget her. Although, to be fair, she had given him enough time to pretend that he was alright, to pretend that he still did not long for her comfort.

"Granger," he begins, raising his glass to no one in particular, "always so bloody thoughtful, aren't you? Thanks for the pain, Hermione. It sure as hell taught me much." After he downed his cup, he poured himself another. Draco Malfoy was far from an open man. He did not like showing people his _"feelings."_ But if Potter and his gang knew that something was wrong, it only meant that he was far from being discreet. Those lot can be quite thick sometimes.

_Oh well, they'll get over it. It's just this month anyway. _

Deciding that he need not worry, he downs his fourth cup.

"Vicky does not think you must drink," the house-elf appeared.

"Vicky, now is not the time..."

"Madam Malfoy is sad, Master Draco, she is not wanting you like this."

Draco looks at the house-elf before him, one clad in a pretty pink dress, courtesy of Hermione, of course. He sighs, "Me neither, Vicky, me neither."

* * *

A few hours after their visit, Harry floo-ed Draco, only to see him sleeping on his desk - dead drunk. Without asking for permission, he went through. Shaking his head and sighing, he calls for Vicky and asks her for a hang-over potion. A few minutes later, with a small bottle of liquid in his hands, Harry Potter tried to wake the youngest Malfoy.

Malfoy groans, and his eyes flutter, if only for a moment. Deciding that Draco was a lost cause, he places the potion beside his desk and snoops around his office for a bit. He spotted a painting near the east side of the room and chose to appreciate art will he was there. Harry had an unfortunate habit of touching the things he found beautiful and this was no exception.

It is a replica of painting named Spoliarium made by a Filipino artist named Juan Luna in Madrid, or so that's what it said on the golden plaque below it. Draco Malfoy always had a dark taste when it comes to art. Moving his hands across the canvass, he felt that it seemed rather hollow. It didn't help that while looking at it, he found a small latch.

With his curiosity getting the better of him, he looked at the Malfoy, seeing him asleep, and decided that he wanted to know what was inside the painting.

"Alohomora!" He mutters and the latch opens. He wonders why Draco didn't have better security measures in his home.

His curiosity turned into worry in a matter of seconds after opening the painting. There, right in front of his eyes, stands a hundred small vials - all containing bits of Draco's memories, he assumes, with Hermione.

Harry Potter, ever the Gryffindor, braved himself and grabbed a small vial, the nearest one he could find, and proceeds to get the pensieve. Looking at Draco, and finding that he was still asleep, he pours the contents of the bottle and looks down onto the memory.

* * *

_Stars. _

That was the first thing that Harry sees. _Stars._

"They're really beautiful," he hears someone say. He turns his head and finds Hermione. He tries to hug her, talk to her, ask her why she left, but, alas, this was a memory and he was not here physically. No matter how hard he tried, Hermione Granger would never hear him and she could never answer him.

"Look at that one, right there? Do you see the row of stars?" Harry hears Draco ask her. He is laying down, on the ground and she is sitting right up.

"Yeah, that's Orion, isn't it?" She smiles at him. And he pouts.

"Here I thought there was something you didn't know," Draco says.

"I'm not called the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age' for nothing, Mr. Malfoy," she teases him and lays down with him. Harry sees their fingers intertwine.

"Touche, Ms. Granger, touche," he tells her and she giggles.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Draco speaks. "I like moments like these."

"Moments?"

"I don't know, when it's just us. No one else, you know? I don't know," he smiles and kisses her forehead, "I'm a very possessive man, Hermione, I like having you all to myself."

She laughs, "I noticed."

And, once more, they succumb to a comfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Hermione?"

"...Yes, Draco?"

"Don't leave me."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He raises his free hand, with only his pinkie finger up.

"I saw some Muggles do this. What's it called?" She laughs and locks her pinkie with his.

"It's a pinkie promise. It's the most powerful promise in the world, well, in the Muggle world, at least."

"Oh."

"I promise to never leave you," she looks at him.

"I promise to run after you if you even try to," he smirks.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise."

And, once more, for the final time, the world succumbs to silence and the memory ends.

* * *

Harry lifts his face up from the pensieve.

"It's a happy memory, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy asks him, sober and upright.

"Draco, I'm so-," Harry starts.

"No, it's okay," Draco interrupts, "You shouldn't worry too much about me. I don't spend all my time looking at those. Some of them aren't hers, anyway. Some are from my parents, some from even you and Ginny."

"You shouldn't keep all this, you know."

"I know. But it helps."

"Helps with what?"

Draco heaves a heavy sigh, "I don't remember what she looks like anymore, Harry. I know that she's beautiful and she has chocolate eyes and brown hair and a gorgeous smile but, Harry," he takes a moment to compose himself, "I've forgotten how her lips feel. I've forgotten how much I enjoyed running my fingers through her hair. Harry, I know I loved her and I know that I still do but I've forgotten how it feels to have her with me."

Silence emerges.

"I miss her," Harry says after a few minutes.

"So do I, mate," Draco says, "it's just that, well, I know that those memories will always just be memories. They can never happen again. But, Harry, if only for a moment, I remember her. And I remember me. And I remember that, once upon a time, we were happy."

Once more, a deafening silence enters the room as he and Draco Malfoy stand across each other, refusing to meet eyes.

"Harry," Draco says after a few minutes of unbearable silence, "I'd like to be alone."

With a swift and strained nod, Harry Potter approaches the floo and returns back home to his wife and his family while Draco Malfoy grabs another vial and pours its contents into the pensieve, hoping to find some relief in seeing her, if only in his memories.

* * *

_This came out more rushed than I hoped it would be. Sorry! _

_I hope you still like it though! _

_I'd love to hear reviews from you! _

_Thanks!_


End file.
